The Camarilla Court
Court Makeup Prince: Klavdia Romeo A Prince is a vampire who has claimed leadership over a Domain, usually a single city. The Prince’s basic functions include… *Allotting hunting grounds *Declaration or revocation of Elysium *Granting authority to sire new vampires *Punishment for violating Tradition and the Masquerade *Calling a Blood Hunt Seneschal: Solomon (?) Generally, a Seneschal is an influential vampire who is empowered by a Prince to act on his or her behalf on all matters except as they pertain directly to other influential Kindred (such as Clan Elders or vampires with great Standing, where the Prince must act directly) or where the issue involves destroying the vampire of significance, whether an elder or a vampire of Standing or great status. At any time, he may be asked to step into the prince's place if he/she leaves town on business, abdicates, or is slain. However, all actions taken by a Seneschal may be revoked by the Prince. Sheriff: Open The Sheriff is a vampire selected by the Prince and Primogen Council who enforces the Lextalionis of the Traditions within the Prince's Domain, as well as the edicts of the Prince. Because of the importance of these duties, the Sheriff has the authority to request that any kindred accompany him/her for questioning and judgment, and as a result, is immune to the powers of the Keeper of the Elysium. Keeper of Elysium: Cosima Michi Elysium is neutral ground for the vampires of a city. It is typically chosen by the local Prince in areas of artistic or intellectual worth that promote calm reflection, such as theaters and museums, though nightclubs and even a Kindred's haven may suffice. The Keeper of Elysium is responsible for everything that happens in their jurisdiction and for scheduling or canceling events, a position that involves both great prestige and scrutiny. Scourge: None (Romeo serves as her own executioner) The scourge originated as a position within vampiric courts in the dark ages, where a Cainite would act as the Prince's personal executioner, hunting enemies of the city (primarily hunting Caitiff and Autarkis) and acting when the sheriff could not because of political circumstances. It was reinstituted in Camarilla cities in the modern nights to eliminate illegal or weak vampires, namely thin-blooded, Caitiff, and unauthorized or rogue Embraces. Unlike the sheriff position, the scourge doesn't have a pretense of investigation, as they are searching out vampires who are guilty by their very nature. Primogen: CLOSED (New Orleans does not have a large enough vampire population currently to support primogen posts) Theoretically, a primogen is the oldest vampire of his clan, and serves as a representative and voice for the clan in city affairs. In the modern era, the officeholder is usually decided within the clan proper by voting, violence or someone higher up giving the orders, rather than simply comparing ages. Primogen traditionally make up a council that is the second most powerful institution in the city after the Princedom. The power of the primogen varies with the power of the vampires that make it up: in some cities they are a rubber stamp for the prince, while in other cities they manage all affairs. Character Creation Guidelines 'Age and Generation' Age Cap: 200 Generation Cap: 8 'Currently Excluded Sects/Clans' Sabbat characters are not playable at this time *Kindred of the East *Assamite *Baali *Children of Osiris *Salubri *Tlacique *TrueBrujah 'Severely Limited Clans' (Limited clans are either being throttled to keep believable numbers or require exceptional written backgrounds) *Daughter of Cacophony *Gargoyle *Malkavian *Nagaraja *Samedi 'Other Notes' The more unlikely the stat, the more explanation will be required in their written background. ''Merits and Flaws'' The following require explanation in background: Merits: *Alternate Identity *Fame *Magic Resistance *Medium *Mentor *Resources 3+ *Iron Will *Oracular Ability *Spirit Mentor *Unbondable *True Love *True Faith *Hidden Diablerie Flaws: *Dark Secret *Cursed *Enemy, 14th/15th Generation *Child *Haunted *Conspicuous Consumption *Disease Carrier *Bound *Red List *Sanctity ''Ghouls'' A vampire's blood has great power -- power that can be passed on. Long ago, the Kindred discovered that mortals who drank vampiric blood would become possessed of supernatural abilities and dark appetites. Soon it became common practice for vampires to keep certain favored servants, fattening them on vitae, and blood bonding them in the process. In doing so, they created undying, hellishly loyal servitors- ghouls. Most ghouls exist at the whim of their domitors (masters), serving loyally in exchange for vitae. As they are as susceptible to the blood bond as anyone, ghouls are almost without exception unfailingly devoted to their masters -- and if the domitor has more than one ghoul servant, the result may be a jealous struggle between them for the domitor's favor. A ghoul's emotions run to extremes with the heady drug of vitae in his veins -- such a creature often falls prey to great rages and disturbing cravings. The name "ghouls" was not chosen at random. The sad thing is that the great majority of vassals really have no idea what's going on. They don't know why they feel the way they do; they don't know what's in that miracle drink their new friend gives them. But they're loyal, if for no other reason than they don't want the magic to stop. They don't want to go back to the monochromatic, tasteless lives they knew before. And you know what? Those are the lucky ones. Because once a ghoul's been dragged to the other side of that mystery, once the Masquerade's been broken, she exists entirely at the sufferance of her domitor. Revenant Ghouls are not being accepted at this time. Independent Ghouls require a Very impressive character background. Ghouls must RP the clan weakness that they’ve inherited from their Domitors.